


This Wasn't Supposed to Happen

by SuikoKitten



Category: Genso Suikoden II, Suikoden II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big Brother!Flik, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuikoKitten/pseuds/SuikoKitten
Summary: Riou and Nanami were just kids. Like Tir, but they were different somehow. Maybe because the circumstances of their meeting were different than it had been when he had met Tir. Tir was always so calm and collected. Tir just seemed older than them, even though at the time, he was the same age as Riou.Flik took them on a hunting trip. Very little hunting actually happened, but that was fine. Flik didn't really want to take them hunting so much as he wanted to give these kids a chance to be kids for once.





	1. Chapter 1

_ This wasn’t supposed to happen.   _

The ground was stained with his own blood.  They had treated his wounds and stopped the bleeding, but that offered little comfort.  He was still in pain and he was still laying in the soggy dirt in the tent they had dragged him into.  

_ It was just an outing with the kid and his sister.   _

An involuntary shiver wracked his body.  He absently recalled that that was a normal- but dangerous- physical response to this kind of injury.  He had forgotten how much it really hurt when the arrow pierced his stomach that day in Gregminster. He regretted not staying in contact with Tir and the others after they left the newly founded Toran Republic.  

_ Viktor, you would write home to my mother, wouldn’t you?  Who am I kidding, you’re going to get shitfaced and raise hell and never contact anyone from the Liberation Army.   _

His arms were numb and his shoulders ached.  His wrists were bound behind his back. His ankles were similarly bound, which, frankly, seemed like overkill to him.  He laughed softly, unable to help himself. 

_ What do they think I’m going to do?  Crawl out of their camp? _

The tent flap opened, letting bright light shine, blinding Flik.  He would forever deny the pathetic sound he made before the flap closed.  He closed his eyes and steeled himself for death- what else could they possibly be planning?  Why hadn’t they just finished him off to begin with? This was sadistic! 

“The physician said it was pretty bad.”  A familiar, young voice spoke to him in the boy’s Highland accent.  “But they think you’re going to live… For now, anyway…” 

Jowy Atreides.  The nobleman’s son turned traitor against his country and turned assassin for his country.  Flik felt fury boil up in his chest, but he clamped down on it. He opened his eyes and glared at the teenager.  

“Am I supposed to be grateful-  _ for now? _ ”  

Jowy had the gall to look hurt.  “King Luca won’t have you executed if you just answer his questions.  You’re worth more alive than dead and your friends back home will rather have you back than have your silence sealed with death.”  

If Flik wasn’t wounded and bound, he would have throttled the boy.  “Is that your sob story, then? Agreed to murder a good, strong leader and betray your best friends and go to war against them in exchange for your saving your own skin?”  

Jowy’s guilty expression confirmed Flik’s accusations.  But Jowy didn’t seem to be so remorseful that he would let him go or stop what he was doing or go back and change what he had done.  Jowy knelt down next to him, opening his canteen. 

“You should drink.”  

Jowy reached for the mercenary, who was too tired and weak to argue.  Water would help improve his odds- except who was he kidding? He had no odds!  Viktor would want to rescue him, but Shu would stop him. People die in this war every day.  What makes Flik’s life more valuable than some foot soldier’s life? Besides, they couldn’t risk losing Viktor, too.  Riou needed him. Riou, the kind boy that he was, would want to save him, too. Riou was probably pretty distraught right now.  He really hadn’t wanted to run. 

_ He refused to run, even when we were surrounded by a second wave of Highland soldiers.  I shouted, ordered, and begged him, but he refused. It took Nanami ‘s help to convince Riou to leave.  Even if he doesn’t want to admit it, his life is worth more than mine.  _

“Riou and Nanami escaped.”  Jowy commented after gently laying Flik back to the ground.  “Your sacrifice won’t be in vain… But you should at least consider it.  It’s the only chance you have. I won’t be able to come up with excuses to protect you for long.”  

“How hard did you try to come up with an excuse not to murder an innocent woman in her private chambers?”  

“In case you forgot, this is war.  People die. We can only try to help the people we care about.”  

“And you care about me?”  Flik saw right through the teenager.  

“I don’t care about you.  But I do owe you my life. Riou’s life.  Nanami’s life… Pilika…” Jowy trailed off.  “Buy your freedom whatever way you can. Use your head instead of your fists.”  

Flik was insulted.  Using his head was his specialty.  Viktor was the one who used his fists- especially when it was best that he didn’t.  “If you owe me, then untie me and help me get out of here.” 

Jowy looked away.  Flik thought, maybe, Jowy might have been considering it.  The teenager stood up and brushed the dirt off of his knee.  He turned away and stared up at the ceiling. 

“You are a major general.  You really are worth more alive than dead.  You think you won’t betray anyone, but you don’t realize who you’re dealing with.”  And Jowy marched out, leaving Flik alone in the darkened tent. 

 

* * *

 

“Huff….  Huff…” 

The teenagers were breathless by the time they reached North Window.  Nanami spun on her feet, bracing herself to fight any of the soldiers that pursued them.  Any soldiers that dared rush after them into the city were met with swords and arrows and Nanami let herself relax.  

Riou was staring through the city gates forlornly.  Those soldiers had pursued them all the way back to North Window.  Flik hadn’t been able to stop them. Nanami’s chest ached. Flik had become like a big brother to them, after all.  He supported them, protected them, taught them a few things…. 

“Hey, hey, it’s probably okay.”  Nanami was trying to convince herself as Shu and Viktor ran up to them.  

“Those Highlanders were determined enough to run face first into death to pursue you.”  Shu commented, shouting orders to the guards to increase security. “Are you hurt?”

Riou shook his head, speaking softly as usual.  “We have to mobilize.” 

“Is the Highland army preparing to attack?!”  Shu peered over the horizon. 

Viktor was strangely quiet, as if he knew what happened, just from Nanami and Riou’s faces.  Nanami spoke up next, unable to keep the desperation from her voice. 

“It might not be too late!  We have to go back!” 

The words might as well have been a fist ripping out Viktor’s heart from his chest.  It was probably too late. It was definitely too late. Those Highland dogs wouldn’t have had the option to spare Flik.  Shock and despair sunk into Viktor’s very bones. 

Shu, on the other hand, had yet to connect the dots.  He hadn’t known that Flik, Riou, and Nanami were going on a hunting trip that morning.  He frowned at Nanami and Riou. “Tell me what happened.” 

_ Flik was teaching Nanami how to use his bow, helping her nock the arrow and draw it back properly.  Riou was smiling; it really made Nanami happy to learn something new. It was a quiet, peaceful, happy day and Riou relished it.  Flik had quietly admitted that today was meant to be a day when Riou and Nanami could just be kids and let him worry about all the adult stuff.  It was a welcome reprieve and it would be their little secret.  _

“Flik took us out hunting and Highland… Highland soldiers got the drop on us.  We fought, all of us, as hard as we could, but they kept coming and coming!” Nanami narrated as quickly as possible.  “Flik told us to run. Riou said no, but… We had to. Flik promised he’d be right behind us, but I knew he was lying!”  

Hearing the news made Viktor’s stomach turn, but he also felt a strong sense of pride.  His best friend and boyfriend was ever loyal and more than willing to risk his life, even give his life, for the people he cared about.  Viktor realized he was being uncharacteristically quiet when Leona, who had joined the small crowd that had circled the teenagers, Viktor, and Shu, whispered to him.  

“Hey…  Viktor?  Are you alright?”  

Leona was the only one that knew, aside from the mercenaries that worked for Viktor and Flik, about their romantic and physical relationship.  It was no one else’s business what they did in their bedrooms. They weren’t ashamed; they just preferred privacy. Flik was practically a celebrity with his gorgeous face, after all.  It would stir up all sorts of nasty gossip if it was well-known that they were a couple. Viktor wasn’t keen on Flik’s fangirls getting pissed at him for being in love with the same guy they were.  And by the way, Viktor was here first. Flik was  _ his _ and Flik had no interest in anyone else.  … But none of that mattered anymore, not if Flik really was dead.  

“Who?  Me?” Viktor asked.  “I’m always fine.” But his voice lacked its usual mirth.  “Where did this happen?” 

“You’re asking the wrong question!”  Shu snapped. “We need to prepare for an attack!”  

Viktor bristled and for a moment, Nanami was certain Viktor was going to knock Shu’s lights out.  Instead, Viktor turned away from Shu and clenched his fist. “Riou, Nanami. Where did this happen?”  

“I- I can show you-”  

“No.”  Viktor cut that idea down in an instant.  “You kids are going to stay here where it’s safe.  If they killed him, they wouldn’t have any reason to move his body.  I’m going to bring him back here.” 

Staring out over the horizon allowed Viktor to conceal the fact that his carefree facade was cracking.  Riou told him where they had been hunting, describing everything to a T. Nanami interjected here and there to add more detail.  Viktor committed it all to heart. 

“You can’t be serious.  Look, Viktor, I understand what you’re feeling, but we need you here.”  Shu attempted. “Are you even listening to me?” 

“Sorry, I couldn’t hear you over the sound of my seriousness.  Don’t worry about me; I’ll be fine and… Yeah, I’ll be back.” 

He couldn’t give it words.  Giving it words would make it real.  He couldn’t believe it yet. He wouldn’t believe it until he held his lover’s cold, dead body in his arms, just the same way he had cradled Odessa before she died.  


	2. Chapter 2

Flik had been dozing when the tent flap was drawn back.  Cold water drenched him, jerking the man out of his fitful sleep.  The wounded man coughed and sputtered as Highland boots marched up to him and circled him.  Flik wondered how long he would last if they tortured him. Obviously escape wasn’t an option, so he couldn’t help but ponder the many terrible ways he could die.  He was almost tempted to speed the process up a little in any way that he could… 

But the truth of the matter was that he didn’t want to die.  He had too much left to do and not enough time with Viktor and those kids…  And he couldn’t just up and die in the middle of a war! People were counting on hi-

A boot rammed into his side, knocking him onto his back, and a silver haired man towered over him.  He must not have liked what he saw, because he stepped on his captive’s bare chest with his boot and pressed down.  

“You’re not nearly frightened enough.  Don’t you understand the situation you’re in?”  

Flik wheezed through the pain.  “If you were going to kill me and if your king wanted me dead, I’d be dead.  I’m not afraid of you or him.” 

The boot lifted off of his chest and the silver haired man knelt down next to Flik.  “Lord Luca would very much like for you to make yourself useful. If you don’t, then this situation will become even more uncomfortable.  You’ll wish we had killed you at the beginning.” 

“I don’t intend to make myself remotely useful.”  Flik replied, earning a backhanded slap. “That doesn’t make me more willing to help you.”  Another slap. A thought occurred to Flik then and he laughed. “Hey, untie me and I’ll show you a good trick.”  

Flik thought that Viktor would probably be proud of him for mouthing off, but he was sure that Mathiu and Odessa would probably be frowning at him in the afterlife.  A hand balled up in his hair and pulled on it. Flik was figuring out their game now; they wanted him alive so he would give them information. As such, they had to be careful with how they treated him or they could accidentally kill him.  He could handle little annoyances like a few slaps and pulling on his hair. Child’s play. But that still didn’t give him many options. 

“Are you listening to me!”  And Flik was snapped out of his reverie.  

“No, I wasn’t.”  

“Fool.”  Culgan’s voice dropped to a whisper.  “We need you alive to take a message back to your people.  Jowy said you weren’t going to believe him no matter what he said.  I’m here to try to talk you into cooperating so you don’t  _ die. _  Give us something miniscule and insignificant and we’ll find a way to make it sound more important than it is for Lord Luca.”  

Flik’s frown deepened, but he also clenched his jaw and glared at the older man.  Culgan huffed at him and rose. Flik thought he heard Culgan mutter something about him, but he wasn’t able to make out what it was.  He was satisfied, though, knowing that he had inconvenienced his captors at the very least. But what message had they wanted him to deliver?  His curiosity was piqued, but he didn’t trust them at all. He couldn’t risk giving them any information, no matter how insignificant. It could be used to hurt their cause and cost them lives.  He couldn’t do it, not even to save his skin and get some tip to help their cause. It wasn’t worth the risk. 

Flik took inventory of his wounds.  He wasn’t positive, but he didn’t think he was injured as severely as he had initially suspected.  Maybe an escape wasn’t completely out of the question… But he would have to get untied first. And then he would have to get his hands on a sword or a knife- hell, a fork would be better than nothing!  And even so, he couldn’t fight his way out. Sneaking was the only way he could do it and he wasn’t sure he could manage that. Perhaps he could kill one of the guards and steal his uniform or something. That might help, but he most certainly doesn’t  _ sound _ like a Highlander, so he’d be up the creek if he ran into someone who insisted that he talk to them.  

Overwhelmed by the daunting task ahead of him, Flik almost fell into despair.  However, that despair was quickly converted into steely determination. He would escape or die trying, end of story.  He carefully wriggled his wrists to work the coarse ropes loose. 

_ Slow and steady wins the race… _

 

Viktor made his way alone to the Highland campsite- well, it was  _ one  _ of the Highland campsites, but this one looked the most promising.  They hadn’t left Flik’s body behind, which meant that his lover may still be alive.  If there was any chance of rescuing him and bringing him home, then Viktor would take it.  His best friend would leave a hole in his heart that Viktor wasn’t sure would ever heal. Maybe he would finally really understand Flik’s pining for Odessa.  

He snuck closer to camp, trying to listen in on a couple of guards’ conversation.  They were talking about a variety of mundane topics and there were a few hints dropped about their future plans to attack North Window, but none of that really mattered much to him right now.  They didn’t have anything to say about a blue clad captive. 

That’s when a familiar figure caught Viktor’s eye.   _ Jowy. _  That little rat bastard.  And what was that he was carrying?  It looked a lot like Flik’s sword. Viktor saw red, but he forced himself to wait.  Rushing in like he normally would would only get him captured or killed and he had to keep his eye on the prize here.  A sword can be replaced, even though Flik would probably pummel him if he knew that Viktor was so blase about something that was so important to him.  Flik couldn’t be replaced and he couldn’t rescue Flik if he was dead, so caution had to be taken. 

Jowy wandered to a lone area of camp.  Viktor couldn’t believe his luck! Jowy seemed on edge and as if he didn’t want to be noticed; even though Viktor was in a bit of rush, he still noticed the little details.  Maybe it was a warrior’s instinct, he reasoned. Or maybe he could just tell because he  _ knew _ this rotten kid.  

It was too easy.  The kid couldn’t break free once Viktor got the drop on him and dragged him out of camp.  Once they were a safe enough distance from the camp to have a scuffle and probably some yelling, Viktor released the boy, except for his arm, tossing Jowy’s weapons out of reach.  

“I bet you didn’t count on meeting  _ me  _ in the woods, didja?”  Viktor snarled into Jowy’s worried expression.  It wasn’t quite fear and that honestly pissed Viktor off.  “Whatever. I’m not here for vengeance. Tell me where Flik is and once we’re safe, I’ll let you run back to your demon king to grovel and murder as you please.”  

“Viktor, I-” 

“I said to tell me where he is! I don’t care about anything else.”

“There’s a Highland spy in the Jowston army!”  Jowy blurted, which irritated Viktor initially.  But as the words sank in, Viktor felt his chest constrict.  

“What?”  

“A spy.  He’s keeping us apprised of Riou’s movements.  Any time he leaves the city, the spy knows when, where he’s going, who he’s with, and why.”  

“Well who is it?”  Viktor snapped. 

“I don’t know his name, but Luca is planning a surprise attack based off of information that the spy is giving him.  It’s just in a couple of days-”

“And why are you telling me this, you backstabbing little bastard?”  

Jowy clenched his jaw.  “With Luca as king, this war won’t end until both sides have been destroyed.  It behooves both Jowston and Highland for Riou’s army to survive and fight. And if we play our cards right, we can kill Luca Blight once and for all.  Then, Princess Jillia will become Queen-” 

“And you’ll become king, right?  Yeah, we heard about your marriage, kid.  Aren’t you a little young to get married?”  Viktor huffed. “Right now, I don’t give a damn what information you have unless it pertains to Flik.  Where is he and how can I get him out of this hellhole?” 

“It’s too well-guarded-”  Jowy protested, earning a slap.  “ _ Fine. _  But you’re risking your life to save one person when you could take this information and save  _ thousands _ .  I promise I’ll do what I can to help Flik escape…”  

Viktor’s snarl deepened.  “Shut your mouth. You’re going to help me sneak in and get Flik out and if you do anything to tip anyone off, you’ll be the first person I take with me into hell.”  

Jowy nodded his understanding.  “Good boy. Now, I need a uniform.  Getting one ought to be easy enough, but once I’ve got it on, I’ll need you to help me avoid arousing suspicion.”  


	3. Chapter 3

Flik felt one of the loops slip off of his wrists.  Success! Mostly! One loop off, God knows how many more.  The ropes were looser now, though. It should be easier to get the other loops off and free himself.  

The tent flap swept open and a looming, large man that smelled of blood and death stomped inside.   _ Luca Blight _ .  Flik immediately stopped his struggles to try and look as innocent as possible, but there wasn’t much hope for him if Blight intended to kill him now.  

“Aren’t you one of those mercenaries?  The ones with the “Fire Spears?”” 

Flik realized very quickly that he wasn’t just in the presence of an enemy.  This man that Flik had already known was evil somehow wound up being more menacing than Flik had imagined he would be under the circumstances.  His throat suddenly felt sand dry. 

“Yes.”  Flik managed to sound nonchalant, but he wasn’t sure how he had managed it.  

Luca Blight circled the warrior, scanning him like a bird of prey scans for rodents on the ground.  Flik hoped desperately that he wouldn’t notice that there was a loose loop on the ground. Not wanting to bring attention to it, he just laid there and waited.  

“You’re a pain in my ass. I can hardly wait to kill you.”  

_ Then why haven’t you? _ Is what Flik almost said, but he fortunately realized that he was talking to the evilest man to ever be born and decided not to poke the bear just this once.  Luca laughed and it sent chills down Flik’s spine. 

Luca circled him again, but stopped behind him.  Flik’s heart pounded in his chest, but he kept a nonchalant expression on his face.  He wasn’t able to make that extend to his eyes, but fortunately, Blight was behind him and wouldn’t see the fear in his eyes.  Silence. Anticipation was going to drive him absolutely insane!!

_ Just get it over with! _

But Flik regretted the silent plea immediately.  A heavy, metal boot slammed down on his arm, forcing him down onto his back.  There was a sickening crunch and someone screamed. When he gasped for breath, he realized it had been him.  Every part of his arm-  _ his dominant arm-  _ was on fire as it screamed about how much it really, really hurt!

The madman was laughing that hysterical, evil, terrifying laugh and if he survived this, Flik just knew that the memory would haunt his dreams for the rest of his life.  At least with Jowy and that general- Culgan, wasn’t it?- he was able to be defiant and he was reasonably certain that they wouldn’t relish in his pain as much as this monster does.  

There was a scuffle somewhere in the camp, but it ended almost as soon as it began.  Thus, it barely registered for Flik and Luca Blight was too busy goading his captive to care.  Flik focused his attention on what the madman was saying rather than on how much agony he was in- seriously, a stomach wound and a broken arm were no joke!

“...Don’t need anything you would tell me about your army.  There’s no point in wasting your breath groveling and bargaining to try and get out of this alive.”  More sickening laughter and then that came armored boot slammed into Flik’s side. 

Flik was a little embarrassed by the sound that escaped him.  It sounded pathetic, weak, and broken. Fiery determination ignited in his stomach.  Flik would not be broken by this monster. He was warrior from the Warrior’s Village, after all!  He had to uphold his honor and be strong in the face of certain death. He would make his family proud in his last moments if nothing else.  

“What’s the matter?  Did that hurt?” 

“Lord Luca?”  A pale faced guard lifted the flap and addressed the king.  

“What!”  Blight bellowed.  “Can’t you see that I’m busy?”  

The soldier nodded frantically.  “Yes, Sir, but… There’s a problem…”  

And Blight was stomping out of the room, demanding an explanation.  The guard’s frantic explanation was lost on Flik, who had rediscovered air and was gulping it down.  There was silence aside from the usual unimportant sounds of soldiers milling about a campsite. Whatever the problem was, it was remote enough that Flik didn’t think it was worth caring about for the moment.  It was very unlikely that anyone would mount a rescue. Except Viktor, but hopefully the others would be able to make him see reason. 

Flik wanted desperately to see Viktor’s face one more time, though, before he went to join Odessa in death.  He was mildly horrified to find that his desperate last wish came true when the flap opened and suddenly he was face to face with Viktor in a Highland uniform.  Viktor sliced through the ropes binding Flik’s hands and feet and slid his arm under Flik’s back to pull him up into a sitting position. 

“Hey, you okay?”  

“They’ll kill you, you idiot!”  Flik hissed. “What are you doing here?  We can’t both die here; who will take care of the kid?!”  

Viktor pressed his lips against Flik’s and kissed him with the same desperation as a man that had been lost in the desert for days would guzzle water from a creek.  It was a brief kiss, though. Viktor wasn’t eager to waste what may be their only chance to get out alive. 

“You cut me to the core, Flik.  I thought you would have a little more faith in me by now.”  Viktor chided, helping the warrior to his feet. “Can you walk or do I need to carry you?”  

Flik cradled his broken arm against his chest.  “I- we’ll make better time if you just carry me.  There’s too many to fight. We have to get out as quick as we can… ‘M sorry.”  

“Hush, it’s no big deal.”  Viktor scooped his best friend up into his arms and that was when Flik realized Jowy was there.  “I know what you’re thinking and how you’re feeling, but I’m willing to give him a break this once.”  Flik was too tired to argue about it and Viktor looked kind of worried when there was no argument from his lover.  “Alright, let’s get out of here.” 

A sentry spotted them as the trio briskly approached the treeline.  Jowy rushed forward before Viktor had a chance to react. Jowy shouted something about spies and escapees and the sentry jumped between them and Jowy.  

“You State dogs, threatening a boy-!”  

But that was all the man had been able to get out, because Jowy clobbered him on the head with his staff.  The man collapsed and Jowy’s blank, uncaring expression was chilling. A kid should never look like that and should never be in this kind of situation to begin with.  But here they were. 

“Go!”  Jowy hissed.  “I don’t want Riou to die.  He’s still- He’s still my best friend.”  

Viktor didn’t need to be told twice.  “We’re even; I don’t owe you anything for this.  Anything I might have owed you is negated by the fact that I’m not chopping your head off right now.”  Viktor snarled. “And the next time I see you…” Viktor trailed off significantly. 

Flik moaned and buried his face in Viktor’s chest.  Viktor gave him a worried glance before he darted off into the woods.  His boyfriend was going to be fine. Absolutely fine. No ands, ifs, or buts about it!  But before he darted, Viktor caught a glimpse of Jowy’s face. 

Jowy figured them out.  Viktor didn’t really care, but…  He also did. The kid didn’t deserve to see into their personal lives.  And he didn’t want to risk showing the boy another weakness that could be used against them.  

By the time the pair reached North Window, night had fallen and Viktor was exhausted.  There had been pursuers, but they had managed to avoid getting caught by them, sometimes narrowly.  Viktor adjusted his grip on Flik to try to make the other man more comfortable. Flik had been quiet the entire way and Viktor hadn’t been sure what to say.  

“So, did the kids have fun before, well, you know?”  Viktor asked. 

Flik shrugged and winced.  “Nanami did. It’s hard to tell with Riou sometimes, though.”  A pause. “Viktor… What you did today…” 

Viktor nodded at the guards at the gate and walked into the city proper.  He hushed Flik and tutted at him as he chartered a course for the infirmary.  Flik seemed irritated and that lifted Viktor’s spirits a bit. If he could be cross, then he was probably gonna be okay.  

“Viktor,  _ listen to me _ !”  Flik hissed.  

“What?  I’m listening!”  Viktor snapped. 

“Yeah, you totally were.”  Flik rolled his eyes. “Whatever.  Look. Viktor, what you did today- you shouldn’t have done it.”  Viktor didn’t seem very happy about that statement, but he didn’t argue yet, so Flik continued.  “The kid needs us. And if one of us dies, then the other one has to make sure he gets through this okay and that this war is won.  Promise me you won’t do anything stupid like this again.” 

“I’m not having this argument right now.”  Viktor interrupted. “Right now, we’re getting you to Dr. Huan and then you’re getting much needed rest so you can recuperate and I’m not leaving your side until you’re back on your feet.”  

“People are gonna talk.”  Flik replied. 

“Do you really care that much?”  

“Well, no, but…”  

“It’s none of their damn business.  You’re more important to me than rumors and I know you feel the same way.  It might be better for you in the long run for people to know you’re taken, anyway.  At least hopefully that Nina girl will stop fawning over you and harassing you all the time.”  

Flik wrapped both of his arms around Viktor’s neck and clung to him.  “You scared me. I knew I was going to die, but I was okay with that as long as you were safe.  When you burst into the tent, I was terrified you were going to be killed over me.” 

Viktor gave his lover a gentle squeeze.  “Well… When I heard you scream, I almost ran in there ready to fight that bastard, but Jowy stopped me.  He probably saved both of our lives today, but I don’t want to give him that kind of credit.” He paused. “When the kids came back here and you weren’t with them, I thought you were already dead.  When I couldn’t find your body, I just knew you were alive. They wouldn’t take a corpse back to camp, after all.” 

The guards greeted them and opened the gate.  Another guard nearby ran to tell Dr. Huan when she saw Viktor was carrying Flik into the city.  Viktor was exhausted. They had run a long way back home and Flik wasn’t light, even if he was stripped of his armor and personal effects.  He managed to snag Odessa++, though. He wouldn’t have let Viktor take him to safety without it and Viktor was glad that Jowy had had it. 

That sword- it was all Flik really had left of her and, well, the people of the Warrior’s Village valued their swords much more than other cultures.  The sword inscribed with their love’s name was symbolic and practically sacred. Viktor could pick up any sword and be perfectly happy as long as it was sharp, but Flik refused to fight with anything but Odessa++.  You can take a man out of his culture, but you can’t take the culture out of the man. 

Speaking of Flik, he had gotten really quiet and Viktor had been too preoccupied with his own thoughts to really notice until now.  His heart leapt into his chest. He scanned his lover’s form in his arms, trying to determine whether or not the man was breathing. 

“Flik?”  His name was a whisper, maybe even a prayer in that moment that Viktor desperately needed to have answered.  

“Maybe I shouldn’t take the kids out alone anymore.  It was just the three of us and if things had turned out differently…  They shouldn’t be caught up in this. We made a mistake. He’s done a great job, but can’t you see how it’s hurting him and Nanami?”  Flik’s voice was strained and tired. 

“Where are they gonna go now?  Nowhere in Jowston is safe from the war and Highland wants them dead.  They could go to Toran, but… They’re invested in this just as much as you and I are.”  Flik just sagged against Viktor’s chest. 

They entered the barracks where Dr. Huan’s office was located.  Dr. Huan was waiting outside the infirmary and a wide eyed Riou and Nanami were waiting beside him.  Flik managed a small smile for the teenagers. 

“Is he- Are you okay?”  Nanami blurted. 

Dr. Huan ushered Viktor into the room, saying that he’d let them know.  Viktor soon emerged and was followed by Dr. Huan moments later. The doctor wore a grave expression and Riou and Nanami feared the worst, even though he hadn’t spent a lot of time in there with Flik.  

“The Highland soldiers were shockingly gentle.”  Dr. Huan stated, earning bewildered looks from the small group of people that had gathered.  “They treated his wounds and bandaged them and he wasn’t tortured. As such, he should be fine, but it will take at least six weeks for his broken arm to heal in addition to the stomach wound.”  

“That makes no sense.”  Shu stated. “Why didn’t they just kill him?  Why did they want him alive? If they wanted information, he wouldn’t tell them anything, so why wasn’t he tortured?”  

“About that…  Shu, Riou. I need to talk to you privately.”  Viktor said, glancing at the infirmary door. “Nanami, can you go get Tai Ho and Yam Koo?  Flik, er… Wanted to talk to them.” 

Nanami agreed and ran off to get the men.  Shu gave Viktor a suspicious look as Nanami left.  Riou shifted from one foot to the other and waited patiently.  Viktor ushered them upstairs to his room and closed the door. When he spoke, he kept his voice low.  

“There is an actual Highland spy here at headquarters.  I don’t know who it is, but Jowy warned me when I was sneaking in to rescue Flik.  Whoever it was knew you were going to be out with Flik, Riou, and they set up that ambush.  There’s going to be a surprise attack in a few days.” 

“Then we better prepare accordingly.  I’ll order more guards to keep watch at all times.  If anyone asks, we are increasing security due to the recent attack so close to our headquarters.”  Shu declared. “In the meantime, Lord Riou, don’t go anywhere unaccompanied at all. Viktor-” 

“I’m sorry; I can’t.”  

“I didn’t even ask you anything yet.”  Irritation was drawn all over the younger man’s features.  

“I can’t go do something insane for you tonight.  The spy might suspect Flik of knowing something. He’s defenseless in that infirmary in his condition.  I just- I just can’t, Shu. Get someone else to do your dirty work this time.” 

Shu was a little shocked, but he didn’t argue as Viktor started to leave.  Riou moved to follow him. Shu sighed and followed them both back to the waiting area outside of the infirmary.  The door was open and Viktor walked in with Shu and Riou behind him. 

Yam Koo and Tai Ho were joking about something when the others entered the room and Nanami pouted at them when they entered.  Riou gave her an apologetic smile before approaching Flik, who was awake and aware. 

“Hey, kid.”  Flik greeted him in much the same way he had greeted Tir just a few years ago.  “I’m glad you two made it back here alright. I’m sorry I worried you.” 

“I’m just glad you’re safe.”  Riou admitted, giving Flik a smile.  “I’m sorry that I put you in danger-” 

“Hey, stop that!”  Flik scolded. “I’m the adult here.  I took you two out on our own and I protected you, because that’s my job.  Kid-  _ Riou _ .  Just.  Stay safe, okay?  It’s going to be a little while before I’m able to protect you again.”  

“I will.”  Riou promised.  “But you have to promise to take care of yourself, too.  I don’t want you or anyone else dying for me.” 

_ But I would.  I’d die for you a hundred times.  Just the same way that Odessa died to save that little boy in the Lenankamp Hideout.   _

“I don’t intend to die until a long time from now.”  Flik promised. “Don’t worry about me.” 

“Not that I mind spending time with an old friend,” Tai Ho began.  “But I’d like to know why you told Nanami that Flik wanted to see us when he hadn’t asked for us.”  

“He made a funny face when we asked what he needed.”  Yam Koo added. 

“Oh, well.”  Viktor began lamely.  Flik understood very quickly what Viktor needed him to do.  

“I must have asked for you two when I was delirious.”  Flik said with a pensive expression. “I don’t remember it, but blood loss confuses the mind, you know?  Sorry that it’s caused so much concern. I’m grateful that you came, regardless. It’s better than staring at the ceiling with no one to talk to.”  

“Yeah.  That’s what happened.”  Viktor confirmed, clearing his throat.  “So, how are you feeling now that you’re all patched up?”  

Flik hesitated and the pause between the question and the answer was enough to tell them all the truth, which was not what came out of his mouth.  “‘M fine. Better. I- It’s kind of crowded in here, isn’t it?” 

“Yes, I believe it would be best if we let Sir Flik rest.”  Dr. Huan interceded, picking up on Flik’s growing discomfort with the pain and the attention.  

“Thank you both for coming.”  Flik said to Yam Koo and Tai Ho with the utmost sincerity.  It had been kind of them to come by, even if he hadn’t explicitly asked for them like Viktor had said.  

“Anytime, buddy.”  Tai Ho replied. “‘S what friends are for, ain’t it?”  

Yam Koo agreed.  “Yeah. Feel better.”  

“Do you need anything, Flik?”  Nanami asked, fretting. “I can cook you some soup or something-” 

“No!- Uh.  I mean, no, that’s alright.”  Flik tried not to hurt the girl’s feelings.  “I’m not hungry and you shouldn’t eat for a little while when you have a stomach wound.  I’m fine. Thank you.” 

Nanami didn’t look hurt, but she did still look worried.  “You’re welcome.” She said, giving him a gentle hug. 

Flik wrapped his good arm around her and squeezed just as gently.  Maybe if she had lived, he and Odessa could have had children and maybe they would have been fortunate enough to have kids as good and strong and brave as Riou and Nanami.  

“We’ll let you rest.”  Riou declared. “I hope you feel better, as well.  Let us know if you need anything.” 

Flik smiled at the teenager and nodded.  Riou came in for a hug next and Flik was pretty certain he heard a sniffle in his ear, but he didn’t say anything.  He gave Riou a soft squeeze with his good arm, too. 

Shu patted him on the shoulder and wished him a speedy recovery before following the kids out of the infirmary, leaving Flik and Viktor alone with Dr. Huan.  The doctor pulled a jar off of the shelf and poured some of its contents into a small cup and carried it to Flik. Flik reached for it with his good hand, but Viktor slid an arm beneath his back and lifted him into a semi sitting position before snatching the cup and holding it to his lips.  Flik drank the liquid as instructed by the doctor, but it was one of the nastiest concoctions known to man. 

“Damn, Viktor…”  Flik whispered. “I love you so much.  I’m sorry I haven’t said it enough.” 

But of course, Nina had come into the infirmary with a box without any of the men noticing.  She was staring and continued to stare as Flik wrapped one arm around his lover and Viktor wrapped both around him, sliding onto the bed halfway beneath him.  Nina gasped in horror, heartbreak, and anger. 

All three men’s attention was drawn to her in that moment.  Flik cringed at the hurt in her eyes. He hadn’t meant for anything like that.  He didn’t want to cause her any pain. She was just a kid and kids had crushes on adults sometimes.  That’s just how it was. 

“Nina…  I’m sorry you had to find out this way…  But I tried to tell you in Greenhill that I had someone.”  

“But people said that you were in love with a woman and she died!”  Nina was so distraught; everyone in the room could tell. 

“I was and she did.  But Viktor and I-” 

“How could you?!  How could you take him from me!”  And the girl completely misunderstood the situation.  

“Nina-” Flik tried to interject.  

“I’ll show you I’m better than him!”  Nina declared. “I’ll show you!” 

“Nina, stop!”  Flik shouted. “You’re a kid, Nina.  I’m sorry that I wasn’t more clear about this before.  I’m an adult and I’m already in love with someone else, but even if I wasn’t, it would be  _ wrong _ for me to have any sort of feelings toward you that weren’t brotherly or paternal.  There are plenty of boys your own age who are available and capable. Please, stop trying to “woo” me, because I’m not interested.  If you respect or care about me at all, give up on this crush. Please.” 

Nina was sobbing now.  It made Flik’s chest ache to know he had hurt the girl so badly.  He hadn’t intended anything like that! He just wanted to keep everyone safe, especially the children.  She darted out of the room and Viktor squeezed Flik a little more tightly. 

“I’m sorry.”  Dr. Huan said softly.  “I’ll close up for the evening and let you have some privacy.  I shouldn’t have left the door open like that.” 

“She was going to find out one way or the other.  Don’t worry about it.” Flik said, but he sounded guilty.  

“Good night.  Viktor. Give him this tonic again in a few hours and every few hours after that until morning.  Unless you’d rather me stay and do it?” 

“No, it’s fine.  I got it. Fill that cup every three hours and give it to him.  Easy.” Viktor declared. “Good night, Doc.” 

“Goodnight and thank you, Doctor Huan.”  Flik relaxed into Viktor’s arms and sighed as the doctor left and pulled the door closed behind him.  

“Well, people are going to be gossiping for a month at least now that the cat is out of the bag.”  Viktor said. “Man, I should have been thinking more when we were in that tent, though. I kissed you right in front of Jowy.  That brat didn’t have the right to be privy to our private affairs and I hate that he found out how I feel about you. It makes me feel vulnerable, as if you aren’t safe until we’ve gotten rid of him for good.”  

“Think that might be because of Annabelle?”  Flik suggested, slurring some of his words together.  

“It’s definitely because he murdered Annabelle.”  Viktor confirmed, running his fingers through Flik’s hair as comfortingly as he could.  “You should get some sleep. You sound tired.” 

“I thinnk that sounnds like a goood idea.”  Flik mumbled, closing his eyes. “Promise you’ll be here when I wake up?”  

“Of course I will be.”  Viktor grinned. “I’m not going anywhere.  Someone’s gotta give you your medicine and the doctor called it a night.”  


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I last updated this story. Sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoy it!

The surprise attack came as predicted a few days later. Fortunately, the Jowston army was prepared. The cost of their victory, however, was not cheap. People died. It was a norm in war, but knowing that didn’t make accepting it any easier for those left behind to carry on.

Flik had been moved to his bedroom that day because Huan needed the space for the wounded from the battle. Flik counted himself quite lucky. Even though his stomach throbbed with pain any time he shifted or tried to get up, the prognosis Huan gave him about his overall recovery was very positive. His wound hadn’t even gotten infected! As long as he followed Huan’s instructions and took his disgusting medicine as directed, he would be back on his feet before he knew it!

His arm, however, was another story. It would be at least five more weeks before it healed and there was no guarantee that it would heal properly. Deep down, Flik feared that he would never be able to wield his sword in battle again.

What would he even _do_ if he couldn’t fight? His life could be summed up with one thing: fighting. If he wasn’t fighting monsters or against Imperials or Highlanders or bandits, he was training. If he wasn’t training, he was polishing and caring for his sword and other weapons- like his hunting knife and his bow. When he wasn’t doing that, he was attending to his armor and making sure his horse and its armor were in good condition. His life so far had been defined by fighting, violence, and death. What could he do if he couldn’t fight anymore?

He was good with numbers- better than Viktor by far- and he was good with managerial details that Viktor frankly seemed to be lost in. But even if he stayed on as a mercenary to handle those managerial things and the accounting, who would respect him?

Mercenaries tended to be a harder lot. Sometimes the newest recruits would require a firm hand to put them in their place and keep them in line. For important things like budgeting and rationing and logistical details, Flik had to be able to intimidate the newer, greener fools that thought they could handle life as a mercenary. If he couldn’t fight, how could he do that?

In the back of his mind, Flik knew that his reasoning on the matter was flawed. Mathiu was no fighter and he commanded a great deal of respect from the entire Liberation Army. Annabelle had been a strong, respected leader and Flik had never known her to engage in fisticuffs of any kind. Shu and Apple were similarly good at using their brains to create effective battle strategies without ever engaging in battle themselves.

But Flik was not a talented or renowned strategist. Flik was good with words insofar as he could speak with clients and get them to trust him, but he wasn’t the sort of person that people would just follow if he didn’t have the strength or ability to prove he was worthy to be followed.

“Sir Flik?” A voice disrupted Flik’s despairing train of thought. He looked down from the ceiling and gave the young lady standing at the door a quizzical look; she looked embarrassed.

“I’m sorry. It’s just that Doctor Huan and Tuta and the others are all busy in the infirmary. I brought more of your medicine and I knocked before I came in. I just thought you were sleeping and I was just going to leave the medicine on your dresser- I’ll just go-” She stammered, putting the bottle of medicine and clean bandages on the dresser before she started to leave.

“It’s, ah. It’s fine. I was just thinking about some things. I’m sorry, but I don’t know your name? I’ve seen you around the castle, but we’ve never spoken before.” Flik said, feeling a little guilty over the way he apparently upset the girl.

“Katalina. It’s okay. You have a lot to remember. You can’t be expected to know or remember all the names of all the people in this army.”

Flik relaxed a little, seeing that she wasn’t offended and she wasn’t tripping over herself to get out of the room now. “Thank you for the medicine, Katalina. It was kind of you to bring it up.” Viktor had been bringing it up for him since they had moved him back to his room, but this kind girl beat him to the punch today.

“Do you need anything, Sir Flik?”

“Huh?” Flik’s cheeks grew a little warm as he realized he had been ignoring the girl. “Sorry. It’s hard to focus sometimes. Probably something in the medicine is doing it, but as long as it works and heals me up, I can deal with it.”

Katalina giggled. “It’s okay. It isn’t your fault! If you like, I can bring you something for breakfast? Although, it is a little late for breakfast. Maybe brunch?”

Was it that late already? Flik turned his head to look out the window. Indeed, it looked brighter out there than it usually did when he first woke up. Not only was he spacing out, but he was also sleeping the days away, too!

“That’s kind of you, but I’ll be fine. Viktor will bring something up for me later.”

Katalina nodded. “Well, if you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask!”

“Hey, uh, one more thing?”

Katalina gave him a curious look over her shoulder and she must have seen the apprehension and nerves in his expression because she giggled again. “I’m not like Nina, Sir Flik. I just want to help. I’m not interested in dating right now. There is too much work to be done!”

Flik released a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. “Ah, good. Thank you. Is she… alright? Do you know?”

Katalina hummed thoughtfully. “She alternates between determination to “win” you “back,” and crying into her pillow because she thought you “had something special.” But when she isn’t doing either of those, she seems to be okay.”

“Damn…” Flik muttered. “I don’t know how this even happened. I was just being a responsible adult. I couldn’t let a kid get pummeled by one of those Highland soldiers. It’s our responsibility to make sure you kids are safe.”

“I’m sure she will be right as rain in no time! Don’t worry a bit and focus on getting better!” Katalina cooed. “I should get back to the infirmary. Dr. Huan might need me for something. It’s nice to actually meet you, Sir Flik!”

Flik ran his fingers through his hair and tried not to let his vanity make his cheeks flare with embarrassment for the untidy mess it likely was. “Likewise. Have a good day and keep up the good work, okay?”

The teenager trotted off, closing the door behind her. No sooner than she had left with her footsteps echoing down the hall, but Viktor entered. He looked worried.

“Uh. Who was that?” Viktor asked, casting a glance back out into the hall before he closed the door and locked it.

“Her name is Katalina. She’s one of Dr. Huan’s assistants. She brought my medicine up- and some clean bandages.”

“Did she seem…?” Viktor trailed off, but he was clearly thinking of Nina.

“No. She’s just trying to help. I don’t think she’s going to be a problem.” Flik answered.

“Good. That’s the last thing you need right now. All that stress will make your body take longer to heal- well, that’s what Huan says, anyway, about stress.”

“So, what’s with all the security?” Flik asked, bemused.

“Huh?”

“You locked us in?” Flik gestured at the door. “I appreciate the privacy; don’t get me wrong. But you look worried. Usually, you’re just running into danger and punching it in the face. Worrying about something isn’t really your style.”

“Oh. Uh. Yeah. So, I kind of found something out in the Highland camp.” Viktor began. “I didn’t believe that little punk at first, but he was adamant. I thought he was just trying to get me to abandon you and run home at the time, but the information he gave me was accurate. We were prepared for the attack yesterday thanks to his help.”

Flik shifted with a wince, prompting Viktor to reach for the bottle. “Anyway… The truth is we have a spy here in the castle.” Flik’s soft intake of breath slightly surprised Viktor. “You alright? You need-?”

“No, I’m fine. Jowy was trying to tell me something about a spy when I was a prisoner in the camp. He and that older general- Culgan, I believe- tried to talk me into giving them some sort of minor intel about the army to trade for my life so that I could get back here to warn Riou. I thought it was just a ploy to get information out of me, so I stonewalled them.” And showed them how much of a smartass he could be, but that was beside the point.

“Huh. At least the punk is being kind of useful.” Viktor commented as he filled the cup with the offensive medicinal liquid and handed it to Flik, who downed it with a grimace. “Shu asked me to go meet with Jowy again if I can get my hands on him. See what other information he might have on this spy. It’s not my favorite pastime, but if it keeps Riou and everyone safe, then I’m willing to take the risk and swallow my hate for the time being.”

Viktor lifted Flik’s shirt and carefully removed the bandages from the man’s waist. He applied the salve Huan had provided to prevent infection on Flik’s stomach.  

He paused before reluctantly admitting. “I, ah, wasn’t sure how you were gonna be doing, so I refused to go do Shu’s dirty work until I knew you were gonna be fine. You were a lot better yesterday, so I agreed to help.” Viktor carefully reapplied the bandages, tying them off securely and letting Flik’s undershirt fall back down.

“That’s, erm, also why I’m late- and don’t have breakfast- or your medicine. Sorry. I’ll head down to pick something up for us both. Is there something you-” He was interrupted by a quiet knock on the door.

Viktor tensed and Flik, sensing that tension, automatically did the same. “Who is it?” Viktor shouted through the door.

“It’s Nanami! And Riou!” Nanami chirped through the door. “Can we come in?”

Viktor glanced at Flik, who nodded in approval. Viktor unlocked the door to let the pair inside. They were each carrying a small tray of food. Flik noticed that, not only did it all look and smell delicious- which meant Nanami had no hand in the actual cooking- but the pair had thoughtfully included a side dish that Flik and Viktor each considered a favorite. Mashed potatoes drowning in gravy for Viktor and perfectly grilled vegetables for Flik.

“Hey! Food!” Viktor exclaimed. “Thanks!”

Riou looked a little sheepish as Viktor thanked them for the food. He mumbled a soft “you’re welcome,” before carrying Flik’s tray over to him.

Flik and Riou both avoided making eye contact with each other as Riou laid the tray on Flik’s lap after he had pushed himself into an upright position. “Hmph…” Flik huffed. “I go through all this trouble to treat you to a nice, quiet day out and now you’re waiting on me. So much for a break for you two. Thanks, Riou.”

“I don’t mind,” Riou answered.

Flik took a sip of the water before spearing a piece of squash with his fork. It was awkward for him to use his uninjured arm to do this and other tasks- he had never realized how much he had relied on using his sword arm before this.

Nanami put Viktor’s tray down on the dresser next to the bottle of medicine. “One of the nurses that help Doctor Huan saw us walking down the hall outside the meeting room and stopped us to let us know that you were both probably hungry.”

Viktor gave her a confused look, but Flik made a humming noise of comprehension. “I guess Katalina must have seen that you didn’t bring me anything to eat.” Viktor gave Flik a look. “What? She offered to go down to the kitchens to get me breakfast- or lunch- or whatever. I told her you were going to be bringing it up for me instead.”

Viktor looked away, embarrassed. “Yeah, I guess my mind was somewhere else. Sorry again about that.”

Flik frowned at him but didn’t argue with about how he didn’t need to be sorry at the moment. Viktor still didn’t seem like his mind was entirely here. He was probably thinking about Annabelle and about meeting up with Jowy soon. They could talk about this later.

“Do you two know Katalina very well?” Flik asked.

Riou shook his head, but Nanami nodded. “Yeah! She’s really smart. She knows about herbs and stuff and what plants you should never ever eat. I know a little about it, but she’s like an encyclopedia on the topic!”

“Well, seeing as she is one of Huan’s assistants, she must be interested in becoming a doctor one day. That kind of knowledge would be very helpful to her.” Flik commented. “Are you friends?”

“Kind of?” Nanami admitted. “I don’t know her _that_ well. She came in with the last batch of volunteers, so I haven’t really had a chance to get to know her.”

That was a little odd, Flik had to admit to himself. A teenager that came in as a volunteer so recently was working as one of Dr. Huan’s assistants? Where had she learned all that herbology? Perhaps her parents were some sort of doctors or herbalists? That was probably what happened. Perhaps they were also assisting Huan. Flik had no way of knowing, not from his bed, which he had seldom left for days now.

“Hey, Riou?” Viktor asked between bites of food. “Shu asked me to do him a favor later today. Can you che-” Flik glared at him and Viktor quickly started over. “Can you bring Flik supper and keep him company while I’m gone? It’ll probably be tomorrow before I get back.”

“Of course,” Riou answered. “But only if you don’t mind the company, Flik?”

Flik shook his head. “No, I don’t mind. But I’m not an invalid. The doctor says to stay off my feet, but I’ve been feeling much better. I don’t think it would hurt me to get out of bed and walk around the castle a bit. Especially if I take it slow. So, you don’t have to sit around doing nothing. If you have something you want to do, maybe I can come with.”

About halfway through his meal, Flik suddenly felt a little queasy. He ate a little more and set the tray aside on the nightstand. Viktor had no difficulty putting away the rest of Flik’s brunch when he was reassured that Flik had, in fact, had all that he wanted.

Viktor stood looking out the window for awhile after finishing eating while Flik and the teens talked. Nanami told Flik about some of the goings-on around the castle animatedly while Riou added detail and clarification as necessary- and in a softer tone.

“I need to get going,” Viktor said suddenly.

“Oh,” Flik answered. “I guess that thing can’t wait any longer, can it?”

“What thing?” Nanami asked.

“Nothing. Just an errand Shu asked me to run.” Viktor lied as he walked to the door. “I’ll be back by tomorrow morning. Don’t do anything too strenuous, okay? You’ve been healing really well.”

Flik huffed. “I’m not a child for you to hover and mother hen over. I know what I’m doing. I feel better and I’m getting out of bed. You’re the one who’s actually going out to do something of import and you need to be focusing on that,not me.”

Viktor seemed to relax as Flik berated him. “Yeah, you’re right. I’ll stop worrying about you, oh Mighty Warrior-”

“Get out!” Flik huffed and Viktor left with a chuckle- the most genuine chuckle or laugh that Flik had heard out of him in days. “Idiot.” He muttered before gingerly swinging his legs off the bed. “Hand me my boots?” Flik asked as he pulled his socks from a drawer and started pulling them on.

Riou held them out to him one by one as Nanami grabbed one of Flik’s shirts from on top of the dresser for him to wear over his undershirt. Flik’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he struggled to put the socks and boots on while only using one arm. He ignored both of the teenagers as he did so and they both remained kindly silent. Even lacing up the boots, which was once a thing he could do in the dark in a matter of seconds, was proving to be a challenge with his arm in a sling and cast. His frustration made it easier to ignore his overall discomfort, though, so he pushed forward until he managed to get both boots laced up.

When he looked up, both Riou and Nanami were looking out the window, likely to spare his pride from any further bruising. He was really grateful for that. His chest warmed with affection at the sight. They really were good kids. That fact made Flik’s resolve to heal completely, no matter what, even stronger.

“Let’s go for a walk,” Flik suggested as he pushed himself up off the bed.

The world spun around him and he closed his eyes, waiting for the vertigo to end. Riou and Nanami didn’t seem to notice. The vertigo had subsided that quickly. Flik let himself relax a bit and slowly made his way to the door. Riou sheepishly held up a simple wooden cane that had been provided for Flik’s use when he was well enough to be back on his feet.

“.... I’ll be fine.” Flik said, pushing the cane away. He strode out of his room, wincing at the pulling sensation in his stomach from the stitches.

Even though he had a slight limp, Flik did appear to be fine. They took it slow and easy, but Flik managed to walk with them all the way down to the courtyard by the library. The city was thriving. Soldiers patrolled the city and children ran and played. Artisans carried their wares- including armor, gloves, and shoes- to the market and parents followed their little ones up the street to the pond where they fed the ducks together.

At Nanami’s suggestion, the trio agreed to go sit in the library for a bit and listen to Marlowe’s stories, though Flik was less interested in storytelling than he was in sitting and resting a bit. Just as they were about to go inside, Tai Ho wandered up to them cheerily. The vertigo returned and struck Flik’s head with a vengeance. Tai Ho was saying something to him, but Flik was too busy staying on his feet to follow the conversation. His chest tightened and his stomach swirled.

Strong arms wrapped in a robe that reeked of fish and the lake caught Flik as his legs gave out from under him. Everything went black for a moment and when he was able to see again, he was sitting on his knees with Tai Ho supporting him. Then, he puked up all the food he had eaten earlier, leaning heavily on his uninjured arm, which was also dangerously close to giving out. His head throbbed and his heart felt like it was skipping down the street like one of those children he had watched just moments ago.

“-Flik? Hey, are you alright?” Tai Ho’s voice sounded like it was coming from somewhere far away.

“I-” Flik realized he was shivering. “I don’t know.” He admitted in a soft whisper.

He was suddenly scooped up and held against Tai Ho’s chest. He groaned and grunted in pain loudly. Nanami made a concerned noise, but Flik was too busy focusing on not throwing up on Tai Ho and waiting for the vertigo to go away. They were sprinting toward the infirmary now, but Flik wished that they could just stop and let him wait it out sitting on the grass.

“Doc! Hey!” Tai Ho shouted, earning a soft groan of objection from the exhausted man in his arms. “Flik needs you! Like right away!”

Doctor Huan came out of the office with a calm expression of concern on his face. “What’s happened?” He reached for Flik’s forehead when he took note of how sweaty and flushed the mercenary was.

“We were just taking a walk,” Nanami said, uncharacteristically softly. “He was fine until we decided to go to the library and then he collapsed and threw up.”

Huan motioned for Tai Ho to bring Flik into the office so he could give him a look over. After careful consideration and a quick examination of Flik’s abdominal wound, Huan came to the conclusion that there must be an infection inside that they could not access with the topical ointment and could not see without opening his stomach, which was a very risky endeavor under the best of circumstances. Huan didn’t think it was worth the risk to attempt a surgery and instead prescribed more of the medicine he had been taking and ordered Flik to take twice as much as before. Then, Huan spent some time carefully re-stitching the wound closed and applying healing salves before rebandaging it.

Flik spent the rest of the day in the infirmary under Dr. Huan’s watchful eye. Riou and Nanami eventually left and Flik felt a little relieved when they were no longer sitting in front of him looking guilty. Katarina and Tuta attended to him when Huan was busy with his other patients and by nightfall, Flik was feeling some better. If only his pride didn’t ache so much from the humiliation of blacking out in public and then puking there.

 


End file.
